


you (do) make me worry

by thebestlight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i made your tags ugly my ahgasses baby, it's okay you love me right, married jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/pseuds/thebestlight
Summary: jaebum got into hospital and all jinyoung does is just worrying him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahgasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/gifts).



> special gift to my dear @ahgasses ♡ unbeta-ed and it's totally a trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> pls enjoy. ♡

 

“Don’t forget to eat your lunch, okay, hyung?” Jinyoung holds the phone on his right hand, eyes looking straight to his laptop. He is in the apartement, waiting for his husband to come home. Jaebum is busy these days, his finals is coming but he keeps forgetting to eat and Jinyoung starting to get worry.

“ _Okay baby, I’m eating it right after this._ ” Jinyoung sighs, it makes him worry everytime Jaebum refused to eat. He doesn’t know why his only husband refuses to eat these days but he guesses it’s because he’s so stressed about his finals.

Despite what happened about Jaebum refused to eat, Jinyoung starts to learn about cooking these days. He learns simple dishes, busying himself in the kitchen from making breakfast and dinner (sometimes also packs lunch for Jaebum). In the other side, Jaebum doesn’t mind seeing Jinyoung acts like his _wife_ , but he also doesn’t want to see Jinyoung fall sick just because he couldn’t manage his time between his duty to do the chores and his school works.

“What time will you come home?” Jinyoung turns the page of the book he has beside his laptop. He couldn’t even concentrate writing his paper when his mind is full of Jaebum.

“ _Around 7. I’ll be eating dinner at home. See you later, Jinyoung. I love you.”_ Jinyoung says ‘I love you, too.’ and it ended their conversation.

 

After working on his paper for about 3 hours, Jinyoung finally finished it with sending the paper to his friend. He’s checking the phone and it’s already 5, so Jaebum will come soon. He pets Nora who is sleeping on her own bed, promising to feed her later. He has to be fast or Jaebum wont eat his dinner when he got home.

He is stirring the soup when his phone rings. It’s Jackson. It’s odd because Jackson usually give him message first before calling him. It’s not about Mark, isn’t it?

“Hello?”

* * *

 

“Can I know how is my husband?” the woman is white uniform changes her attention towards a man in front of him, smiling after that.

“Your husband’s name is?” she takes the guest book and searching for it after the man in front of her spelled the name.

“Your husband is in Room 105.”

“Thank you so much.” and the woman smiles until it reaches her eyes.

 

Jinyoung opens the door, meeting Jackson on Jaebum’s right side. Jaebum is given IV Drip by the doctor and he sleeps peacefully.

“What happened?” Jinyoung puts his hands on Jaebum’s, caressing it while looking at Jaebum. He looks so pale.

“I don’t know. He just fainted and I brought him to here. I think it’s because he’s stressed and having [dehydration](http://www.babla.co.id/bahasa-inggris-bahasa-indonesia/dehydration).” Jackson takes his bag, sighing while looking at Jaebum.

“Take care of him, Jinyoung. He is so stupid for making you always worry. I will go back now, call me if you need anything.” after Jackson left, only Jinyoung who is there and crying over _his stupid Jaebum_ , Jinyoung slowly fall into deep slumber.

* * *

 

“J-Jinyoung?” Jinyoung immediately wakes up, he heard someone is calling for his name. It must be Jaebum.

“You’re awake! Need anything?” Jaebum nods, signaling him for a cup water beside his bed.

“You’re okay? Please don’t make me worry, Jaebum hyung.” Jinyoung puts the cup back on the table, now sits on the chair behind him.

“Jinyoung?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“W-w-what?” Jinyoung shocks, his eyes become so big. He doesn’t like getting jokes now.

“Kiss me” and they kissed each other.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just get stressed because of the finals. I think it’s because you’re refusing to have sex anymo-“

“No! I’m not! I just felt like you’re busy and your mood hasn’t been there all night so..” Jinyoung pouts, still feeding Jaebum the apples. They have been stopped getting into intimacy contact since two weeks ago, because Jinyoung is also in preparing program for his pregnancy.

“Okay, we will do it tonight? I feel like I want it now.” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s head, feeling on cloud nine. It’s not because his medicine right?

“We’re in hospital now, Jaebum hyung. You’re kidding me right?” Jaebum starts to stroke his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, he’s not Jaebum if he’s not serious.

“No. I’m not.”


End file.
